1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a writing aid and, more specifically, to a writing aid that will help to steady the hand of young children, handicapped individuals, or the elderly in order to allow them to write in a more steady manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
For many people, like young children, handicapped individuals, or the elderly, it is difficult to hold a writing instrument. This is also true for many people who suffer from arthritis, poliomyelitis, or other ailments. These people have a difficult time holding the writing instrument in an upright manner so that the tip of the writing instrument proper touches the paper on which the person is writing. The above people may also suffer from another problem. When writing, the hands of the above people have a tendency to shake. Thus, the writings of the above people may be fairly messy and not legible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,628 discloses a writing instrument support. The ""628 Patent is designed do allow one to better hold the writing instrument. However, this device does nothing to help solve the problems associated with those who""s hands are not steady and have a tendency to shake. Thus, the ""628 Patent will not help one to improve the legibility of one""s writings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,509 discloses a handicapped children""s writing aid. The writing aid uses a magnet and a metal plate in order to steady the hand of the writer. While this device does work, there is a problem with the design. The main problem is that the strength of the magnet is not adjustable. The magnetic attraction between the magnet and the board may be so strong that some people will have a difficult time moving the writing device. Since different people will have different levels of ability to write, the level of magnetic pull between the magnet and the metal board needs to be adjustable.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved writing aid. The improved writing aid must overcome the problems associated with the prior art.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved writing aid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved writing aid that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a writing aid for helping to steady a hand of an individual to allow the individual to write in a more steady manner is disclosed. The writing aid has a writing pad. The writing pad has a magnetic layer. A writing instrument is provided wherein the writing instrument has at least one magnet coupled to a bottom section of the writing instrument. The magnetic attraction between the magnet and the magnetic layer will steady the hand of the individual using the writing aid. The writing instrument is adjustable so that the individual can adjust a distance a writing tip of the writing instrument is deployed. By adjusting the length of the writing tip that is deployed, the individual can adjust the magnetic attraction between the magnet at the bottom section of the writing instrument and the magnetic layer.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.